


A Date with Michelle Singer

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is angry and Casey can't understand the reason for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with Michelle Singer

Casey had dropped down onto the old but comfy couch in Zeke's garage and put his feet on the table in front of him with a wide grin on his face. As always, the moment he entered this place, all the daily trouble was forgotten, it was just him and Zeke, their own little world, no one else knew about.

Today, though, his boyfriend seemed to be in an unusually bad mood. He had barely looked up when Casey had opened the door. Not to mention the usual bright smile, followed by a long kiss. Instead, he sat in front of his microscope and stared into the eyepiece silently, for ten minutes already.

"Hey, Earth to Zeke," Casey tried to make a joke.  
"How long will this still take? I'm missing you, you know."

When Zeke finally turned around, Casey was almost shocked about the angry, dark glance in his usually so warm brown eyes. What was going on?

He jumped up from the couch and tried to put his arms around his boyfriend.  
"Hey, you can tell me," he murmured.  
"Whatever it is."

"Don't you think, **you** are the one who should talk?"  
Zeke freed himself from his embrace and went to the fridge to get out a beer.  
"When do you wanted to tell me?"

"Ähm ..."  
Stunned Casey's thoughts were racing, he tried to remember what he had done to upset Zeke that much. They had met this morning, before school, and everything had been okay. Since then they hadn't talked again.

"I've tried to change my life for you. I so wanted it to work out for us. Never before I have felt like that."  
Zeke stared at the Heineken in his hand without opening the bottle. His anger seemed to turn into vulnerability.  
"I guess, I should have known better. It couldn't last for long. But at least, I would have expected that you are honest with me."

Casey swallowed. Okay, that was more than just strange.  
"Zeke, please tell me what I did wrong. Then I could perhaps explain it," he muttered.  
It was hard to fight the rising panic. For six weeks he was living a dream now. Zeke Tyler, fallen in love with him. And now everything seemed to burst like a soap bubble.

Zeke looked at him for quite a long while before he finally answered.  
"I'm used to it that people who mean something to me leave me sooner or later. My parents. Jen, my nanny. Marcus. It was only a matter of time before you would follow them."

Casey stared at him in disbelief.  
"But I don't want to leave you," he protested.

"You don't? So, what's about Michelle Singer? Do you have a date with this bitch? Tomorrow evening, 'Golden Cinema Complex'. Don't you plan to watch this fucking vampire love story together with her?"  
He huffed slightly.  
"Good God, Casey, I can understand that you prefer it to date girls, instead of secretly hanging around with me. But, really, I would have expected that you have a better taste."

Casey gaped at him dumbfound, finally he couldn't hold back any longer and burst into loud laughter. Until he noticed Zeke's hurt expression. Shaking his head he grabbed for him and pulled him back into his embrace. Ignoring his resistance, he put his arms around his neck, forced him to bent his head down, finally stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He could be stronger than he looked like when it was needed. Only when he felt Zeke finally stopping to fight him, he let him go.

"Zeke, you can't be serious," he stated and grinned.

His boyfriend stared at him, his eyes still narrowed and wary, but at least not that desperate and lost anymore.  
"I've heard Delilah talking to Jennifer and Alice at lunch," he said.  
"About Michelle and you, dating."

"Fine, I will take this as a compliment."  
Casey chuckled again.  
"Really, Zeke, me and one from the cheerleader gang? Michelle will kill them when she finds out that they are calling this a date."

Now Zeke looked puzzled.  
"So, what is all this about? You are not going to a movie with her?"

"Yes, I will."  
Casey sighed.  
"But there is nothing you should worry about. The media course at school, remember? We are supposed to watch a movie we usually wouldn't. Together with a partner, we usually wouldn't work together with. To make sure that no one can cheat, movies and partners were decided by drawing lots."

"What kind of stupid idea is this," Zeke asked.

"Mrs. Furgessen thinks, it will help us to open up our horizon."  
Casey pulled the face while continuing.  
" **I** think some of the others envy me because I work together with Michelle. But no one would swap the place with me. I mean, Twilight?! Sparkling vampires, werewolves on motorcycles and misty-eyed, stupid bitches. Holy shit. How can you think I would watch this crap by choice?"

The relief in Zeke's eyes was obvious, his lips turned into a slight grin.  
"All I could think was that you are going to a movie together with Michelle, not with me," he admitted.  
"I'm so sick of it that we always have to hide in the garage."

Casey smiled.  
"I don't care. Believe me, I would prefer to hang around with you here, watching some cheesy horror flicks, instead of spending the evening with Michelle Singer ... or any other girl. Or maybe we would find something different to kill the time. Something like ..."

Playfully he bit into Zeke's lower lip, something he knew, never failed to have an effect on him.

" ... this?"

Some time later, they were lying on the old couch, their bodies still entangled, still out of breath, still floating in a mixture of heat and dizziness. Casey's fingers were stroking through Zeke's hair, caressing his ears, his cheeks, his lips.

"You don't have to worry," he whispered.  
"Only you can make me feel like this. Only with you, I feel whole. And if this means that I will have to spend the rest of my life in your garage, I won't complain, as long as you are with me."

Zeke turned his head to kiss him.  
"I promise you, Case, one day we will go to a movie together. And it will be a date, a perfect date."

**the end**  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 16.5. - Twilight
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
